<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~ღRedღ~ Scorbus by FerretBozo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025690">~ღRedღ~ Scorbus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretBozo/pseuds/FerretBozo'>FerretBozo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Scorbus, Slutty Scorpius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretBozo/pseuds/FerretBozo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter is the son of two famous sports players. He doesn't resemble his parents in any way, shape, or form.<br/>Scorpius Malfoy is a male stripper. He's the son of a businessman. An only child. He doesn't resemble his father at all.</p><p>This is a Modern AU. No wizard shit. </p><p>This is sorta based off of my playlist, Red. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5DMV8ioL5IV0saMG0dbKSD?si=kf81-kG2SSaoOBwehv3fGA  </p><p>Slutty Scorpius 0///0<br/>Bottom Scorpius<br/>Graphic-Designer Albus<br/>Bi Lilly<br/>A lot of sex 030</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Luna Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sisters and Strippers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Modern AU. No wizard shit. Also, I'm American and have bad British speech. Just bear with me here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Al POV~</p><p>  Albus was tired. Everything sucked cosmic donkey sack, and he just wanted to take a four-hour nap. But, no! He had multiple clients, and he'd procrastinated long enough. It was currently 12:34 AM. He groaned loudly and accidentally banged his head on the large metal cage behind him, waking his pet ferret, Momo. He was named that because he really looks like the Winged Lemur from Avatar. Momo immediately started squeaking wildly. Sure, Albus loved his ferret, but sometimes he just wished he'd shut up for once. "Gee, I'm fine. Thanks." He grumbled, opening Momo's cage to try and calm him down. Once he was calm, Albus returned to his working desk thing. He didn't want to do work, but he didn't want to not do something. A small ‘ping’ snapped him out of his not-doing-anything trance. It was from his sister, Lily.</p><p>Lils: Yo, you wanna hang?<br/>
Al: Go ask James.<br/>
Lils: He said no.<br/>
Al: Ask that girl you were talking to.<br/>
Lils: She’s taken.<br/>
Al: Then ask the Cooper guy.<br/>
Lils: It’s Conner, and he’s also taken.<br/>
Al: Fine, then. Where? And will I like it?<br/>
Lils: Trust me, you will.<br/>
Lils: *insert address here*<br/>
Al:.... That’s a strip club.<br/>
Lils: I know.<br/>
Al: That’s a gay strip club.<br/>
Lils: Yeah.<br/>
Al: Isn’t it weird for my sister to take me to a strip club?<br/>
Lils: Eh. I’ll meet you there in 15.<br/>
Al: Whatever.</p><p>    Albus rolled his eyes, gave Momo a pat on the head, and headed out of his apartment. The place was a short walk, for him at least. Spotting some flaming, long red hair, he slowed his pace. “Al!” She called out. “Don’t call me that.” He grumbled. “Come on, mopey!” He groaned, catching up to her. He looked up at the sign. ‘Red.’ “This is the place?” Lily nodded, leading him inside.
</p><p>The place was lit with red and purple lights. There was a large bar on the left, and a stage for strippers. A girl with long black hair was currently dancing, but she didn’t interest him at all. Tables lined the bar and stage. Lily went off to flirt with some girl. Albus just sat at an empty table. Some dudes were making out at the table next to him. Other people were just having drinks and laughs. Albus, on the other hand, was kind of bored. So, he just watched the girl with long black hair do her dance. She was talented, sure, but he just... didn’t like it. When her song ended, she collected the money that’s been thrown at her, and left. Albus started to chew at his nails in nervousness. He rarely left his house, and crowded places tend to make him nervous. He wanted to go home.</p><p>A new song started to play. It had a nice beat to it. High. By Sivik. A new stripper came out. He was tall, skinny, and pale. His short hair was a silvery blonde, and eyes grey. In short, the man was beautiful. The thing that stood out most, was his red crop-top and lipstick. Those contrasted his pale features, but it was nice. The way he danced was just... enchanting. Albus couldn’t tear his eyes away. The blonde stripper was extremely flexible, as he’d just stretched his leg above his head in an ‘air split.’ Red on silver. Something about the way he moved, Albus didn't know how, was familiar. Like he knew the guy from somewhere. He didn't notice Lily sitting next to him until she punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for, git?" Lily snickered. "You wouldn't answer. I told you you would enjoy this!" He pushed her away, face flushing. "Shut up." The song ended, and Albus looked back up to the stage. Green eyes met grey. The blonde blew Albus a kiss and a wink, before stepping off stage. Lily squealed a bit. "Ooooo~" Albus stood up. "I-I'm going home..."</p><p>His dreams that night were filled with images of the blonde stripper sprawled across his bed in nothing but panties and fishnets. (Al has a lingerie kink, no judgement.) His face was a bit blurry because, well, It's a dream. The blonde let out a sweet, feminine moan. That's when Albus woke. Sweaty. He checked his pants. Wet. Ew. "What's wrong with me, Momo?" Momo didn't answer. Momo was asleep. Momo is a ferret. He wouldn't be able to answer anyways.He groaned into his pillow, wanting to talk to somebody about this, but having no friends to talk to. He could talk to James or Lily, but they would just tease him. Albus checked his phone for the time, getting blinded for a few seconds. 5:50 AM. I want coffee... He thought, while getting up. He quickly changed into a black sweater and ripped jeans, checking his cupboards. No coffee. Tea, maybe? He checked again. No tea. He was going to have to buy more. He /hated/ leaving his apartment, and tried to avoid that at all costs. But he also didn’t want to go to the store. There’s a  convenient Starbucks within walking distance. But, he didn’t want to leave his house. And how does he settle this? He flips a coin. Heads to stay home and totally not jack-off to that blonde guy, and tails to go get coffee and totally not think about fucking the blonde guy. And for the sake of moving this fanfic along, he landed on tails. Well fuck.</p><p>The Starbucks was calm. Albus had ordered his coffee and waited at a two-seated table. He pulled out his phone and stared to play DragonVale. Why? Because he was trying to get the Shockproof Dragon, and failing. “Albus?” The lady who worked at the counter called. He pocketed his phone, getting up to get his coffee. He muttered a “Thanks.” To her, grabbed his coffee, and sat back down. About five minutes of sipping coffee and scrolling through Jeremy Jordan’s Instagram, like the theatre nerd he is, a voice called out. “Hey, is anyone sitting here?” The voice belonged to a man. It was light and sweet. “Do you see anyone sitting there?” He grumbled, without looking up from his phone. “No...” Responded the man. “Then there’s your answer.” The squeak of the chair signified that he had sat down. “Soo... What’s your name? I’m Scorpius.” “Albus.” He grunted. “Are you going to look up?” Scorpius’ hand grabbed his arm. He noticed chipped red nail polish on pale fingers. “Fine.” Albus looked up. “Happy now?” The dark skinned male was slightly flustered by how beautiful Scorpius was. His bony cheeks looked somehow... soft, while his hair was light and fluffy. He smiled a smile to bright for this world, letting go of Albus’ arm. Images of the blonde stripper crossed his mind. Their bodies and love for the color red shone out the most. “I’m guessing you really like the color red?” Scorpius chuckled a bit. “Yeah, but my favorite is green. A dark green. But I look better in red. Green’s not my color. You?” Albus hadn’t thought about that. Orange was nice. It’s the color of his mother and sisters’ hair! Also, everyone on his mothers’ side of the families’ hair color. “I dunno. I look good in blacks and greys. So I guess that?” Scorpius smiled. “Ha. Emo.” Albus flushed, choking on his coffee. “You shut it!” Scorpius rested his head on his hand. “You’re really easy to make flustered.” He tilted his head. “Huh? We literally just met.” A smug look entered Scorpius’ face. “That you know of.” Albus’ eyes widened because he was a bit creeped out, but also surprised. “From... Where do I supposedly know you?”</p><p>Scorpius leaned a bit towards him, using the hand he wasn’t leaning on, he placed a finger on Albus’ lips. Albus gay panicked internally as Scorpius smirked. “I think you know. You seemed to get a real good look at me last night.” He whispered that last part. Albus seemed to become redder than red as he choked on his coffee. “Holy shit! That was you?!” He blurted out, having no filter due to zero social interactions on average. A mom in a random table glared at him, covering her kid’s ears. Scorpius snickered after mouthing a ‘sorry’ to her. “Jeez, you have a bad memory.” Albus wrinkled his nose in a scowl. “I was far away...” He grumbled. The stripper snorted. “Come with me.” He stood up, reaching a bony hand out. “...Why?” Scorpius grabbed his arm and tugged. “Just come!”</p><p>He took Albus to a park. Yes, a park. Albus wanted to go home, but said nothing. Because Scorpius was hot. Scorpius went and sat on a swing, patting the swing next to him as in saying ‘sit here.’ So he did. The swing was squeaky, that really triggered him. Scorpius reached over the small distance and grabbed his hand. His red nail polish felt smooth against Albus’s more masculine hand. He liked this. A lot. So he held back, intertwining their fingers. </p><p>Hours later, they somehow managed to be making out in Albus’s bedroom. The kisses were sloppy and wet. Scorpius had his arms around Al’s neck, while Albus was grinning in-between his legs with his knee. He pinned Scorpius against his bed, sucking on his neck, littering it with dark hickeys. How did this happen? No idea. Why did this happen? No idea. But here they were, making out on Albus’s bed. Scorpius let out a soft moan into the shorter boy’s ear. The sweet sound made his dick twitch. “Ooo~ someone’s exited~” Scorpius smirked. “Shut up. You are to, hypocrite.” The blonde stuck his tongue out. “I don’t see your point.” Albus ground a little harder on Scorpius’s crotch, causing him to bite back a moan. “See it now?” He growled in his ear, then returned to attacking Scorp’s neck. Scorpius reached to remove Al’s shirt, then his own. “Ooo~ eager.” Albus mocked. Scorpius couldn’t suppress a snort. He ran his hands on Scorpius’s pale chest, flicking his nip-nops with his thumb. “You’re very pale- Shit- sorry, that just slipped out.” Albus pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck. Scorpius laughed a bit. “I know I am! It’s my dad’s fault. And it’s okay, you’re fine.” He leaned forward. “Really? Do you have a shitty dad too?” Scorpius nodded. “I know he tries, but it just doesn’t work all that well.” He placed a sweet, innocent kiss on Albus’s chest. “Ha. Daddy issues.” He tugged a little on the black haired male’s pants, as if asking permission. He nodded in response. He helped the blonde shimmy his pants off, leaving his boxers. When they were removed, his ‘magic wand’ sprung out. Scorpius stared for a hot second, then muttered a ‘wow’ before giving it a lick from base to tip. Albus shuddered. Sure, he’s had sex before. His ex-girlfriend, Delphi, had taken his virginity. Yeah, she really did him dirty. But something about Scorpius was better. So much better. Scorpius engulfed his cock into his mouth, deepthroating it instantly. “Hngh~” He slid his head up and down, swirling his tongue around it. Everything in Albus’s head seemed to be replaced with the pale boy. He’s clearly had a lot of experience. He forgot about everything. His dad, his brother, Delphi, etc. Only Scorpius. Just Scorpius. He suddenly felt a bubbling feeling in his dick. He was close. “Ah~... I’m close...” Scorpius hummed in response, prepared. Then he did. He came down the blonde’s throat. And he swallowed it, releasing himself from Al’s dick, wiping some off his cheek. “Kinky~” Albus snorted. “You literally just sucked me off! That’s pretty kinky.” Scorpius smirked and stuck his tongue out. It was cute. He smiled softly. “You ready?” He reached into his nightstand drawer, pulling out a convenient lube bottle for a single, non sexually active male. Scorpius bit his lip and slid his booty-shorts and panties off. “You regularly wear panties?” Scorp nodded, spreading his legs to expose his already-stretched-out-asshole. Albus was about to question that, but remembered he’s a stripper. He placed a hand on his thigh, spreading it out a bit more. He drizzled the lube on his hole, then on his own dick. “Ready?” He asked, while lining himself up. Scorpius nodded. “Yeah.” He pushed in slowly, not wanting to cause any pain. Scorpius gasped, gripping onto Albus’s shoulders tightly. Once he was fully in, he stopped to adjust. Then he started moving. Not that fast, but Scorpius seemed to like it. “Y-ou can go faster if y-you want.” So he did. Speeding up the pace, but still not to extreme. Scorpius moaned in his ear. That set him off the edge. He quickened his thrusts, holding onto the pale boy’s back. Then he hit it. Scorpius’s prostate. He knew from the loud, feminine moan that escaped from his mouth and his tightened grip on his shoulders, digging his nails into whatever surface he could feel. He then started to pound that general area. Scorpius’s moans turned to pleasured screams. He was going to get an earful from his neighbors, but he didn’t care at the moment. “Shit- I’m gonna-” And he did. He came inside the slim boy, painting his insides white. With one last scream/moan, Scorpius came all over his chest. (And because this is a fanfiction, Scorp is like, immune to STDs or something) They both breathed heavily, panting for breath. The room smelt like sweat and sex. Mostly sex. He then pulled out, with a groan from Scorpius, and flopped down on his bed. Scorpius did the same. “Soo.... how’s life?” He asked. The both sat in silence for a second before bursting out laughing. When they calmed, they both stared at eachother. Nobody knows when exactly they fell asleep, but they did. Sleeping soundly. And for what felt like in a really long time, Albus slept good. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Neighbors and Naggers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A neighbor that is known to our boys arrives!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius POV </p><p>   Scorpius woke up to snuggling someone’s arm. He sighed. Sleeping with people to get rid of mental issues. He quickly removed himself from the green-eyed-male, rubbing his head. He realized that they both were very naked, and he left bruises on Albus’s shoulders. They must hurt. He picked up his clothes from yesterday off the floor from the day prior, and dressed himself. </p><p>   It took about thirty minutes of sitting on the couch on his phone for Albus to wake. “Goo’ mornin.’” Albus made a grumbling sound. Not a morning person, I see. “Nice to see you, too.” They stared at eachother for a hot second, until a sudden knock on the door shook them out of their trance. “I’ll get it.” The black-haired-male spoke. </p><p>   A familiar womans’ voice was talking to Albus. He looked a bit grumpier than normal. Scorpius decided It would be fun to take a little peek at who she is. “Rose!?” He moved next to Albus.“Scorpius?” “Rose! It’s been like... three months?” Albus stood shocked. “You two know eachother?” Rose nodded. “Yeah, college. We were neighbors. And... uhh...” She looked at the hickeys on Scorp’s neck. “Are you two... y’know... together?” The boy’s faces went red, both talking over eachother. Saying things like, “Oh no, we’re not.” And “It was just a hookup.” Fun times. The dark-skinned woman sighed, letting herself in the apartment.</p><p>Rose put her poofy red hair in a bun as she sat on the couch. Scorpius and Albus sad on her right. “We’re you two together at some point or what? Albus seems grumpy when he sees you.” Rose burst out laughing. “No, you silly goose! We’re cousins! And he’s always grumpy.” “OH. I am so sorry! That was- I mean, I just assumed that, y’know what? I’ll just stop talking.” The blonde blushed in embarrassment. Albus smiled lightly</p><p>“So anyways,” Rose started. “I moved in next door.” Albus’s happy expression dropped. “Shit.” He muttered. “That’s rude!” Scorpius lightly punched him in the shoulder, forgetting how bruised they were. “Ow!” He winced. “Fuck you!” Scorpius smirked. “You already did.” Albus went red, but kept his mouth shut.</p><p>“As I was saying,” She pressed on. “We’re neighbors now. Woopdee do.” Scorpius did a little golf clap, because his dad is fancy, and taught him to clap that way. </p><p>Once Rose left, it was just the two boys, sitting awkwardly. “Soo... uhhh.” Albus started. “Got enough time for a quickie?” Scorpius smirked. “You bet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Boy problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things happen. This is just filler, little shorts  from now on, because I can’t keep a plot going.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Scorp POV~~~</p><p> </p><p>   Scorpius sat in his room at the Malfoy Manor. He couldn’t get the boy he hooked up with out of his head! Something about him seemed strangely familiar. He had watched him in the coffee shop every Wednesday, because Albus went to the coffee shop every Wednesday at 3:30. A bit creepy how he knew that, honestly. Of corse, it wasn’t all that wonderful thinking about boys, who are great at sex, by the way.</p><p>    And what’s the best thing to do when having boy problems? Spam your bestie.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpion king: Nuru<br/>
Scorpion king: Nuru<br/>
Scorpion king: Nuru<br/>
Scorpion king: Nuru<br/>
Scorpion king: Nuru<br/>
Lesbo queen: WHAT???<br/>
Scorpion king: Oh good, you’re alive<br/>
Scorpion king: Anyways, I’m having boy problems<br/>
Lesbo queen: Ooooo~ spill the tea<br/>
Scorpion king: So I hooked up with this guy a few days ago, and I can’t get him out of my head :’(<br/>
Lesbo queen: Was he good in bed?<br/>
Scorpion king: Very<br/>
Lesbo queen: We gotta meet up. Now. I’m coming over.<br/>
Scorpion king: I- okay</p><p>   He smiled to himself. Nuru was a good friend to him. He’d helped her with stuff, she helps him with stuff. Sometimes they share hair curlers at work. </p><p>   About 15 minutes of waiting in his dad’s garden, an asian girl with long black hair and a flower crown with hollies arrived. They both squealed and hugged. “Okayokayokayokayokay. Give me the deets.” He sighed with a smile, leading her to a bench where multiple white peacocks wandered. “Rich boy.” She muttered while looking at the beautiful birds. Nuru had always been jealous of his money. Hell, he didn’t even need a job! He just liked what he was doing!</p><p>   They sat down and Scorpius explained everything in details, minus the sex parts, about Albus. He even included the part about Rose. “Have you talked to your dad? You still live with him.” She loved pointing that out. “No! No no and no! I’d be weird telling your /parent/ about a hookup!” She nodded. “True that. Okay uhhh talk to him. Or Rose. Just tell him and maybe, just maybe, get him to fuck you again.” His pale face reddened. “Okay.... I’ll do that. Hey, can you give me a ride?” Nuru shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Just tell me the address. That you creepily know.” She added that last part when Scorp opened his mouth to tell her his address.</p><p> </p><p>     He nervously stood at the black-haired-male’s door, butterflies jittering in his stomach. He’d never felt this nervous about a boy before. </p><p>~~~Albus POV~~~</p><p>James heard the whole story. Albus told Rose about the hookup, who told Lily, who told James. Best cousin and siblings ever, y’know. James was in his apartment laughing his ass off. Of corse, Albus had been thinking about Scorpius a lot lately, which is the source of James’s teasing. A knock on the door cut off his laughter. Al stood up to get the door, but James beat him to it. “Hey. Are you looking for Albus?” He asked. “Umm, yeah. Hi.” A familiar voice responded. Oh shit. His face reddened. That was Scorpius. “Well, come on in.” James spoke, moving out of the was so the tall blonde could enter.</p><p>   Scorpius’s face lit up when he saw Albus. That made his heart flutter in his chest. “Hey!” He cheered, brushing a hand through his platinum-blonde hair. “Hey.” Albus said back. James wiggled his eyebrows at Albus. “Is this the guy?” Albus glared at him. “Shut. Up.” “Ooo~ someone’s gwumpy.” He teased, earning two stared. One of anger and another of slight annoyance. “Alright, I’ll leave you two wuvbirwds alone.” Albus felt his face heat up, and started doing the cutthroat hand motion. James held his hands up in defeat, then left the apartment.</p><p>   “Soo... what brings you here?” He asked the taller boy. “I-.......in all honesty, I missed you, as weird as it is.” Albus laughed. “Same! Honestly, I couldn’t stop thinking about you!” He realized what he just said, and flushed largely. “I-I mean-” He was cut off by soft lips pressing against his. Scorpius was on top of him in no time. The kiss turned deep and wet. Very wet. Tongues were out and lapping at the inside of the others mouth. It was kinda gross for Momo, who was forced to watch, being a ferret in a cage close to them. Yuck for him. Not-so-yuck for the boys, who were already removing shirts. They were about to do the do.<br/>   “Are we really going to do this on my couch?” Albus asked invetween kisses. “Do you want to move?” It was more of an impatient statement than a question. Albus shook his head. They started to remove their trousers, revealing some pretty obvious bulges. Scorpius started to grind his ass on Albus’s dick. It smelt spicy. It looked spicy. It was spicy. After a hot second of grinding and sloppy kisses, Albus finally spoke, “You ready?” Scorp nodded eagerly, ripping both of their underwear off, licking his lips. Then he lined Al’s cock up with his hole, slowly sliding down with a gasp/moan. A Gon. (HxH where we at?) It hurt him, Albus could tell he wasn’t stretched out. “You okay?” He placed a hand on the taller boy’s cheek in concern. Scorpius nodded. “Yeah. ‘M fine.” Then he started to move. Sliding up and down, bouncing on his cock.</p><p>   The sex was great. With the lazy author skipping half of it, just like in the last chapter, but enough with this. Scorpius lay naked on an also naked Albus, both panting. It smelt like sex. “Hey.” Albus spoke tiredly. “Yeah?” Scorpius responded. “We should do this again.” Scorpius nodded. “Sooo... fuckbuddies?” </p><p>  “Fuckbuddies it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>6. Backstabbing backstories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Mentions of rape!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Mentions of rape</p><p> </p><p>   Albus POV (It’s been a while since I’ve done that)</p><p> </p><p>   Albus sat at his drawing desk with a goofy grin on his face. He should be working, but he was embarrassed and giddy. Scorpius had left his apartment yesterday, and while leaving, he left a kiss on Albus’s cheek that left him super flustered. But having full on sex doesn’t do that, for some reason. </p><p>   He giggled to himself, tapping his legs to get out some extra energy. His face was redder than his mother’s hair. Everything at the moment was just sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows to him. Even his ferret, Momo, seemed in a good mood.</p><p>   After a hot second of not working, he noticed that he had a problem. He had a crush on Scorpius. “Shit.” He spoke out loud. He didn’t know what to do about that, so he kept working. Unable to focus, he decided to call somebody to vent about his feewings. James? He would just tease him and not give any advice. Lily? The same treatment. Dad? No, he’s bad at stuff like this. The only person left was his mom. Now she was good at stuff like this.</p><p>   “Hello Albus, nice of you to call.” His mother’s voice spoke. “H-hey, mom. So I’ve got a problem.” “Okay then, spit it out.” Albus hesitated. “It’s about a boy.” He could just picture his mom smirking. She knew this day would come. “So I-uh, I hooked up with this boy a few days ago... three times... and I think I caught feelings.” His face reddened again. “Three times? Impressive. I advise talking to him, or getting to know him better. You can become friends with benefits, and eventually, maybe, if he feels the same way, boyfriends. But, always be his friend first. I always say this.” He sighed. “I know you do.” “Good, I love you, have fun. Bye!” She hung up. That bitch fucking hung up on him.</p><p>   Albus sat at the same table he sat at the last time he was at this exact same strip club, wanting to catch Scorpius at work. The same girl with the long black hair was on stage. He wondered if she was a friend of Scorpius. </p><p>   He waited for her dance to end. She looked past him and glared at some dude. He must have been a real dick to her. Then she looked at him. She smiled, seeming to know me. Then she finished. The girl went backstage, but Scorpius didn’t come out. Albus frowned. So he waited some more, sleepily putting his head down, eyes still on the stage. </p><p>   About fifteen minutes later, someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked up to see the girl with the long black hair, but she was in casual clothes. “Hey, you must be Albus right?” He nodded. “I’m Nuru, Scorpius’ friend. Come with me.” She grabbed his arm and led him backstage.</p><p>   There was Scorpius sitting against the wall with a tissue box next to him. His face seemed to glow when he smiled at Albus. So cute! But his eyes were puffy and red. Albus knelt down, cupping the ladder’s face. “Are you okay? What happened?” Scorpius sniffled and laughed. “I’m fine, now that you’re here. It’s just that... someone out there.” He hiccuped. Nuru shook her head. Then she carefully pulled Albus away, asking Scorpius if she could tell me something. Scorpius hesitated, then nodded.</p><p>   “Scorpius was....” She started, while the blonde covered his ears. “Taken advantage of, a while back, and the memory’s still painful. By someone out there. He comes every Friday to harass us, but he’s only touched Scorp. Please don’t talk about it. It’s a touchy subject.” </p><p>   Albus nodded, his overprotective side seeming to power up. So, he sat next to the tallest of the three, and quickly hugged him gently. Scorpius hugged back, tears falling down his cheeks. “Hey... I’m sorry.” Scorpius looked up. “Why?” Albus chuckled a bit. “I only came here to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, but I feel like I’m invading your privacy.” Scorpius smiled weakly. “It’s fine, I trust you. And I’d love to hang out.” Nuru gave him a thumbs up. Maybe his feelings were shared...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha gay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why am I so lonely</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>